Might Have Been CHANGE IN MY LIFE SEQUEL 3
by Miss Jina
Summary: 4 years later Sarah returns home from seeing the world with her now fiance Brandon, but when she comes back home everything about the past haunts her, it was the only reason she left. Can Rachael & Paul help their daughter conquer her past?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had to make this sequel, I just could not hold it in any longer, i honestly was upset with how i ended the story haha. I wanted to continue but wasn't sure if anyone would read it since it wasn't really any twilight characters. But after the reviews and adds I've been getting lately i figured some of you wouldn't mind a sequel. So here it is 3rd sequel :) ENJOY!!!!

**Might Have Been**

**_I hope you don't mind if I fall asleep on your shoulder_**

**_Now, turn out the lights and let the late night begin_**

**_I hope it's alright if your still mine when we're older, _**

**_Cause I don't want to spend another day wondering what might have been_**

**_-Kate Voegele _**

**~4 years later~**

**1.**

"Do we have to go home?" I asked. I looked over at my now, fiancé Brandon. Ever since that day in the park we have been inseparable. His EMO bangs fell in front of his charming blue eyes. He looked over at me and smiled widely.

"It'll be nice to go back home and relax" he replied.

We were on a plane heading back to La Push from our excursion to see the world. After we met, we both had an ambition to see the world. I was all for it, to get out of La Push and stay away from the memory of Logan that haunted me until the night we left. I finally felt free of the pain that had stayed with me throughout High School. We both had gotten jobs at 16 worked our butts off and eventually were able to get the money to go. I had tried my hardest in the entire time I was in High School to not Phase. My Dad wasn't upset with the fact that I simply chose to not become a protector of La Push. There was no real reason to protect it anymore. There were no evil Vampire's lurking around and the only Vampire's around were the Cullen's and they had moved from Forks, and didn't cause a threat.

There were a few places around the world where me phasing was a problem. I still haven't told Brandon. I simply had to sneak out of our hotel room and find somewhere to go. I'd always leave a note, saying I was in the lobby reading or I'd make some sort of excuse. I had guessed that Vampire's lived in a quite a few locations that we had visited. Brandon never questioned a lot of my behaviors, he didn't quite understand what our attraction was to each other, and why he was so drawn to me. I wanted to tell him so many times, but I just didn't want him to run away screaming when a white wolf with beat red eyes emerged.

I watched as the clouds passed us and the plane lowered itself. The pilot got on the speaker to tell us we would be landing in approximately 20 minutes. I was starting to feel very impatient and very nervous. I was afraid to go back home and feel that pain that home brought. It's why I escaped. I felt his hand grasp mine and pulled my eyes away from the sky and back on him. He always smiled when I looked at him, he was happy with me. I was happy too, but something in me was still missing. Although I had imprinted on him, nothing could compare to my love for, UGH! I have to stop saying his name, or thinking things like that.

His smile turned to a frown, he must of noticed the look on my face. He lifted that hand he had placed over mine and brought it up to my face, he caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"You have that distant stare again" he said concerned.

"Distant? No. Tired? Yes." I said. He nodded.

"Definitely tired" he added.

"Once we rest up we'll look for an apartment?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Yup! Oh and Mom and Dad have yet to see the ring you got me in Paris" I said with smirk. He lifted my left hand up and kissed it. I smirked as he eyed me and pushed his bangs away from his eyes.

"Your excited to tell them" he said.

"Excited isn't the word." I said smiling and looking at the single diamond on my finger. It was a small, simple yet beautiful ring. We both had spent basically ever last penny on this trip and the engagement was something that just happened last night. We had ice cream in our hands and he took mine from me and threw it out, I almost yelled at him when I noticed him getting down on his knee, right in front of the Eifel Tower he proposed. I couldn't wait to tell Mom.

I turned away still smiling from the memory when my stomach clenched, some sort of sound came out of my mouth, I wasn't exactly sure what it was. I wrapped my hands around my stomach and jumped when Brandon placed his arm on my shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded and tried to give him a warming smile.

"Yeah" I whispered. "It's just the drop I think" I said to him as we were on our way down to the runway.

********

Mom looked so perfect in her ballet flats, purple buttoned down shirt, and skinny jeans, and Dad stood there with his arms crossed, I swear he must have been working out 10x more than he was before I left. I hadn't seen my parents in just about a year and I missed them so much, the phone calls and emails were not enough. I ran into their arms and I heard Mom cry. She was happy to see me. When I pulled away my parents smiled and greeted Brandon too.

"You two look exhausted" Mom said with a smile. We both nodded.

"Yeah, don't disturb us for another year, we have to sleep off all of the traveling" Brandon joked. Mom and Dad laughed. I looked at them and Brandon grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hatch" he said clearing his throat. I began to feel the pain again it was stronger this time. La Push tends to do that to me.

"I know I should of asked first, but while I was away with your daughter I asked for her hand in marriage" he said proudly. Mom brought her hands to her face and more tears fell from her eyes.

"No, don't apologize" she said hugging the both of us. Dad looked happy but not as happy as Mom. He shook Brandon's hand and hugged me. I sensed something was up, but I had no idea what it was.

*******

When I was home and not with Brandon anymore and in my own room the memories began to re-appear. I didn't even unpack I laid down on my bed and tried to sleep. I was tired although we slept in most days, traveling can wear you out. I woke up and the sun was shining out my window, I must of slept for at least 24 hours or more. I didn't know how I did it. I struggled to get up out of bed but felt fully re-charged.

Once recharged I began to unpack my belongings. I went over to my closet to make some room for a few new clothes that I had bought, when a familiar black box drops on my toe. I screamed so loud, but I hoped that Mom and Dad wouldn't hear it.

"Fucking thing" I yelled as I picked it up, of course what happened next totally only happened to girls in movies. As I went to pick it up, the latch on the thing literally broke off and everything dropped out of the box. This box was forbidden for me, a box of memories that I tried to hide. Although I knew half of my thoughts revolved around him, I still tried to shake it out of my head. The ring of course the shiniest object in the box stuck out the most to me, I eyed it with such hate, I felt my eyes tear. I picked it up and threw it into the box so hard, I almost thought I had chipped a diamond. The box was filled with reminders, ones that I would choose not to remember. I had to convince Brandon that we should move far away from here. I picked up a note that was scribbled on a napkin from the school cafeteria.

_Sarah .. Did I tell you that you look beautiful today? _

I crumbled it up in my hand and threw it back in the box, along with movie tickets and more stupid notes that were passed during classes. I sighed and as I shut it I heard someone knocking at my door.

"Come in" I quickly wipe my tears and turn to see who's coming in. When I see a buff guy with dark hair standing there I quickly realize it was Uncle Jake. I nearly jumped up when I saw him, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey there, miss me?" he chuckled. I pulled away and nodded. I loved my Uncle Jake, he and Aunt Nessie were awesome. He looked at me and smiled.

"So did you get me anything?" he questioned.

"Yeah, but I think it's packed either in my stuff or Brandon's. We'll see. I'm starting to unpack" I said. He looked around the room and noticed the mess by the closet.

"It looks like your making a mess" he said. I punched him.

"I am not!" I scolded. He just laughed again.

"So how was traveling? I'm sure you got to see some pretty neat things" he said with a smile.

"Neat isn't the word, I can't wait to bring my memory card down to the store so that I can make copies of all the pictures" I said.

"You know they make home printers for that now too" he laughed.

"Uncle Jake, your being a pest" I said.

"I know, that's what I'm here for" he said. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the floor to go through the bags that I tore open a few minutes before.

"So, what I really came in here to say was, Sam's having a get together, it's nothing crazy just a wolf thing, but he and Emily would love it if you would come, you can bring Brandon too" he said. I looked up at him, Sam and Emily were Logan's parents, how could I face them after everything. I couldn't go to his house, I'd feel like I'd be taking a trip down memory lane and to involve Brandon, well that wasn't on my list of things to do.

"When?" I question trying not to sound to suspicious about my thoughts on Logan.

"Tonight" he said.

"Um.. I really.."

"Oh, c'mon they both miss you, they were like your second set of parents. Don't upset Emily she's cooking up a storm, like usual. Your parents are going too. C'mon it will be fun" he said. I rolled my eyes trying to forget everything and anything that could go wrong.

"Fine" I said. He smirked.

"Great, I'm going to call them and tell them that your coming" he said turning around and rushing out the door to give Sam and Emily the good news. I picked up my phone and called Brandon, I figured I better ask him now get it over with. When I call he tells me that he and his parents are going out for dinner and wouldn't be home until late. His parents missed him I'm sure of that, so I just said maybe next time and hung up, realizing I'd have to face going over there without the support of my fiancé

I'd really like it if someone told me why I was getting all dolled up for nothing, seriously. I wore a really cute purple sweater dress with black leggings underneath. I twirled in the mirror until Mom knocked on my doors, she peaked in and smiled.

"Are you ready?" she questioned. I nodded, although my mind told me to nod, my heart was telling me something totally different.

Emily and Sam are extremely happy to see me, and when they see my ring they both seem somewhat happy about that too. As I settle in and most of the wolf pack is there, I began to ease up seeing that Logan isn't here and the fact that I'm in his house where most of our memories were, I feel okay. I chat away with Seth Clearwater and Leah too. Both of them excited for my return. Aunt Renesmee was also happy to see that I came back in one piece. Everyone was thrilled when they found out about the engagement.

I decided to head off to the bathroom, I really had too much to drink tonight. I slowly sipped some wine and was ready to pop my cork. As I headed down the hallway I saw the room that was once occupied by him. I stopped but then forced myself not to look. I went to the bathroom instead, checking my makeup and once again making sure that I looked good. I don't know if it was for Logan or not, but I sensed it might have something to do with it.

I get back out into the hallway and noticed the doorway to his room again. It still had the "Danger Logan's Room" sign on the front. I smiled at the cute little wooden door, that once was my favorite place to go. When I looked around and saw that no one was around I quietly walked toward the forbidden door. When I open it and turn on the light switch, nothing has changed. It still looked the same way he left it, when he left all those years ago. I wasn't sure if he had been back since, but I'd hope that he had come back to at least pay a visit to his parents, and if he did, I had no idea.

I pause for a moment when I see something that blows me away. I walk over to the dresser beside his bed, which stuck out to the middle of the white walled room. Instead of seeing a picture of him and the girl he imprinted one, which I was figuring it would be, it was a picture of us from my Sweet 16. Someone had taken it of us dancing and looking into each others eyes. I picked up the photo frame and looked at the picture. If things had stayed like this, no imprinting involved things would have been a lot different. I hadn't realized it but a tear drop splashed onto the frame. I wiped it away quickly.

"I couldn't bare to get rid of that picture" a manly voice said from behind me. The voice pierced right through my heart and soul causing me to drop the frame onto the hard wooden floor and I watched as the glass scattered into a million different pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I guess no one has realized I've made a sequel, but I'm still going to continue. So here's chapter 2. **

2.

"I couldn't bare to get rid of that picture"

I bent down ignoring my blurred vision, keeping my focus on my picking up the broken pieces.

"You're going to cut yourself like that" the voice said, this time tearing through me far worse than the last time. Ignoring the fact that my hand started bleeding I continued to shift the glass onto the broken frame. I drowned out the sound of his footsteps coming closer, and when a familiar sensation tingled though my veins I knew that his hand was on my shoulder. I gasped for air as his arms wrapped around me from behind. I took in a deep breath as the warmth of his touch actually comforted me. He kept whispering the one thing that made me cringe, "Hey Sarah, I'm here now." He kept saying it over and over. _"yeah, now you are. Where were you back then?" _I thought to myself.

I had to pull myself together, I had to be strong. He left me for Christ sakes! And in my book I should be furious, not upet. When I turn around I'm in awe of how much older he looks. I wouldn't doubt that he thought the same about me, I mean I have a chest now, my hair is longer and wavier and I've actually got some muscle on me. He was starting to look like his Father, Sam. His shoulders were broader and his neck and arms were huge. His hair still the same, short and black. His dark eyes were the same as well, as they stared into mine the feeling of missing him grew with every moment. When I looked at him all of the hatred I was feeling had melted away.

I wiped my tears, I hated the way they tasted and the way they stung my eyes. He was watching me closely as I shifted and pulled out of his arms. The silence killed me, it was never like this. I steadied my breathing to try to keep from phasing. Once I left his gaze I began to feel angry again.

"I'm sorry" was what came out of my mouth instead of saying _"you fucking asshole" _which is exactly what my mind was thinking.

"Why on earth are you saying sorry?" he questioned. When in all honestly I had no idea why I was saying sorry. He should have been the one saying it.

"I um.." maybe for sneaking into his room without permission? I sighed and then shrugged.

"So your um.. Engaged huh?" he questioned, nothing changing with his expression. I nodded unsure of what I should make of my own facial expressions.

"Congratulations" he said with a caring smile. He didn't seem angry or upset. I looked down at my hands and then realized that they were still bleeding.

"Oh, shit let's clean you up" he stood up and reached down towards me. I looked up he had grown taller too, a lot taller. I shook my head not wanting to get him all bloody and carefully sat up myself. I reached his chest in height so he wasn't too much taller than I was. He brought me into his bathroom and turned on the sink. I ran my hands through the running water and he searched through his cabinets for something.

"Do you have any glass in your hands?" he questioned. I lifted my hands and looked.

"Here" he grabbed my wrist and brought my hands up to his face.

"Sit down" he said pointing to the toilet with the white seat cover down. I sat down and he kneeled in front of me a minute later with a first aid kit.

"I'm going to clean you up" he said. "This may hurt" he added. I nodded. I let him do what he needed to do.

"You know it'll close up in no time" I told him. He smiled.

"I know" he started to put the first aid kit back into the cabinet after put a band-aid and some medicine on my hand. I looked up at him and he caught me when he shut the cabinet.

"So um.. Where's your other half?" I questioned. I looked back down at my hand and then up at him.

"She's away at school. She'll be home tomorrow" he said.

"Oh, married yet?" I questioned. He shook his head.

"Nope" he said simply.

"We should get out there before people wonder where we've gone" he said, completely ignoring the subject. I sighed and nodded.

The rest of the night continued to be awkward, all I wanted to do at this point was go home. I sat on the couch while Logan made his way around saying hello to everyone. He barely looked at me the rest of the night, I hated that. It hurt deep down, as much as I loved Brandon it hurt me deep down that we parted the way we did. Partially it was my fault, hanging up on him and then ignoring every phone call after that. Which I could see why he's been ignoring me all night. The night ended with an awkward goodbye and nothing more.

~*~*~*~*

"We offer utilities, and the room comes furnished" a tall blonde woman with high heels and a blue business suite said as she walked us through an apartment in Port Angeles. It was small, the living room and kitchen were practically the same room, a small hallway that led to one bedroom and a bathroom across the hall from it. All the floors were a light wood color and the walls were all white.

"It's $1200 a month, the cheapest in Port Angeles, really" she said with a smile. I had totally forgot I was holding onto Brandon's hand and finally snapped back into reality when I noticed them both watching me.

"Sarah, hello earth to Sarah?" Brandon stepped in front of me and waved his hand in front of my face.

"Hey Babe what's up you've zoned out at just about every apartment today. I really like this one and I really need your opinion too. I can't do this without you" he said touching my face. I hadn't realized that the real estate lady had exited the room to give us time to think. I looked around trying to remember everything about the apartment and when I finally remembered I looked at him, liking it a lot.

"It's definitely the nicest of the ones we've seen today" I said smiling slightly to let him know I was okay, when in all reality I was back into my all I could think about was Logan phase.

"I can afford the $1200 a month, you can just pay the other bills, and you know food shopping and everything" he said with a smile. I nodded.

"You don't seem happy" his smile turned to a frown and he pulled me in for a hug.

"Are you going to talk to me?" he questioned. I knew he was concerned and that he loved me beyond his control. I always wished I could tell him why he loves me so much, but I hadn't had the nerve to tell him. He'd run far away if he knew what I really was.

"I think this is my favorite apartment too" I said with a smile trying to wipe away any doubt in his mind that something was wrong.

"Great, should I go get Cynthia?" he questioned with a smile referring to the real estate lady. I nodded and when he let go and happily ran to the door to tell the lady we'd take the apartment, I wanted to cry so badly but I just couldn't. I had to remember that Logan and I were no longer friends or anything and that this was my life now, my life was with Brandon. I really did love him, and it wasn't because of the imprint, Brandon had been there for me since day one when Logan left and I felt so relieved to have someone who could make me laugh and be myself again.

When it was all said and done and the papers were signed we rushed back to La Push to tell my folks and his. Dad saw the look on my face and knew something was up and I made sure to give him a look that said, Don't ask. It was settled that in 2 weeks we'd be moved into our apartment and that I'd be away again from La Push. I'd be in the same state but at least I'd be far away from any reminder of Logan.

A few nights later as I was packing my room I heard a knock at my window, it startled me so badly I almost phased right there in my room. When I pulled the curtain away, bringing flashbacks of the night of my sweet 16, I felt my stomach drop when he stood there shirtless and dirty. I opened my window and stood there with my arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, his face looked normal without a smile or a frown.

"Can I come in?" he questioned his dark eyes pierced into mine. I nodded and stepped away from the window allowing him to come in. I ignored the fact that he was standing there watching me and went back to packing things. I heard him walking around my room and I noticed him grabbing things and then I heard the sound of him putting things into boxes. It was quiet for a really long time, we'd pass each other and not say a word. It seemed that he knew exactly where everything could go, and after he was done with a box he'd label what it was. I'd have to say it went on that way for at least a half an hour or 45 minutes.

"So your leaving huh?" he was the first to speak. I cringed at the sound of his voice and how much it hurt to hear it, no matter how much I loved Brandon, the love I felt for Logan was a much stronger love.

"Yeah, we're moving to Port Angeles" I said trying not to get all choked up.

"Oh, okay that's not too far" he said a smile creeping on his face. I turned back around and finished packing most of the things in my closet, when the box that haunted me the last time I was in here fell out again.

"This stupid thing" I yelled trying to stuff it back into my closet. I could feel them building up in my eyes causing them to tear. I heard a sob escape from my chest and knew that it shouldn't have escaped. As I was bending over to pick things up he was by my side to do the same thing. He started to pick up some of the items and I couldn't help it I grabbed his arm tight.

"Don't" I whispered clenching my teeth together. He sighed and I knew he had already seen the contents in the box. When I touched him I felt instant regret from it because my heart started to race and I felt warm and happy inside and out. I looked up at him and he looked directly at me.

"You kept everything" he unclenched his other hand and inside of it was the ring he had gotten me for my birthday. I could see the tears in his eyes and I hated that. He never cried and to see him tear up right now was hurting me deep inside. I nodded my head and ignored the tears that slid down my cheeks.

"Of course I did Logan, you were my best friend" I said not fighting any of the emotions that were now streaming out of me.

"Were being the key word there, huh?" he questioned. I shook my head.

"It didn't have to be this way" I whispered.

"No, and it hurts that it is" he said. I could tell he was keeping in all the tears that had been forming in his eyes.

"We can't go back though Logan. We can never go back, what ever happened has happened and there's nothing we can do about it. Not now and not ever" I said placing my hand in his removing the ring from his grip and placing it back into the box.

"It's all my fault" he said standing up. I shook my head.

"I didn't pick up the phone after day, it's not only your fault. I could of picked up that phone. We never had to loose touch. You tried to talk to me but I was so angry with you that I ruined our friendship over it" I confessed.

"I'm the one who left" he said. I stood up to face him, we were so close I could feel the heat radiating off his body.

"We can't even fix us, it's too late so why bother to try to talk it out" I said stepping backwards. He kept stepping closer as I stepped back further away. He looked hurt by that.

"You don't even want to be friends?" he questioned. He looked as if someone had just stabbed him in the heart. I shook my head knowing although we spent 16 years as just friends and nothing more, that no matter what I couldn't go back to just that, it would have to be more. It was always more with him it just took us 16 years to realize it.

"I can't" I whispered as I stepped back and nearly tripped over the box as he rushed to by side and kept me from falling. He pulled me into his chest, he was breathing heavily and so was I. I felt his lips touch the top of my head, it sent a painful chill up and down my body.

"If that's how you feel, well then I guess I can't force our friendship on you" he whispered pulling away. He bowed his head down.

"Goodbye--Again--Sarah" he stuttered in between each word. His fists clenched as he headed toward the window. As he left I had a déjà vu feeling, because before he jumped out the window he looked at me, the same way he looked when he left. I fell to the floor and crawled up into a ball, letting every ounce of tears I had for him drain out of me, so that I could for once forget about it all and just move forward with Brandon and be myself again.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

A white dress hung off of my body; it was beautiful, but something about it felt off. There was gorgeous bead work on the sweetheart shaped chest area, and the rest of the dress was just a silky fabric. There were three mirrors; one in front of me, and two angled on the side. I stood on a step to get the full effect of the dress. Mom had her hands clasped over her mouth, Uncle Jakes wife Nessie had her arm around Mom's shoulder. I slumped my shoulders and peered at them through the mirror.

"Sarah don't slouch, it's perfect" Mom said reaching for the dress to fix it. She stood at every angle just inspecting it. I stood up straight trying to ignore the feeling in my stomach again. It had been a month since I had talked to Logan. I felt responsible for our split once again. I tried to be strong for Brandon, tired being the key word. Being back in the whole state of Washington just further complicated things.

"Can I change now?" I questioned them. Both of them folded their arms across their chest and looked at me.

"You're getting married in a month and you still don't have a dress picked out. How do you expect to walk down the isle, in your birthday suite?" Mom asked. I snickered from her comment, thinking of how much a scene that would make.

"There's your beautiful smile, now honestly Sarah do you like this one?" she asked. I nodded. I really did, the dress was perfect and it was so me, but still something felt so distant and so lost deep inside I couldn't seem to appreciate the perfect dress. They always say that you know when you've found the wedding dress of your dreams, I know that I have, but my stomach ached and I couldn't find it in my heart to be happy about it.

"I know this is the one" I said putting a smile on my face, hoping it's fakeness doesn't show through. Luckily Mom buys it, the smile and the dress. I was told to come back to the shop in 2 weeks for a fitting.

------

"So you got your dress today?" he asks as we both lay in our king sized bed, staring at a flat screen T.V. on the wall in front of us. I nod, glancing at the white walls around the room.

"I'm sure you look amazing in it" he said touching my cheek. I jumped and it caused him to pause and slowly move his hand away.

"Sarah, ever since we came back last month, I feel as if I've lost you again" he said, finally touching on the subject I know was hiding deep inside his heart, just looking for the time to pop up.

"I'm right here baby" I said looking deep into the eyes I fell for. I loved Brandon, really loved him, I had to I imprinted on him. Or did I?

"Are you sure, because I see you, but I feel like there's nothing inside" he says scooting closer. His arm wraps around me and I suddenly feel warm and happy. He kisses the top of my head, just as Logan did the last time I saw him. My heart shattered and I knew Brandon noticed.

"It's him" he whispered.

"What?" I asked him, thinking I heard him say that.

"I said, it's him.. Isn't it?" he asked. He remembered how I was for the first month we were dating, I would look around wherever we went just hoping Logan would show up. He always hated when I did that, he never got pissed at me for it, but I knew it hurt him. For some reason no matter what my heart was saying, he stayed.

"Him?" I questioned.

"Don't play dumb Sarah" he moved away again, this time I felt the cold feeling from deep inside of him leak out. He was pissed, I knew it.

"I have a lot on my mind, okay?"

"You have a lot on your mind? You don't have to sit here and worry 24/7 if your enough for the one you love. You don't have to worry that your other half has her heart in a rutt all the time, and worry that maybe she really doesn't love you as much as you thought" he said talking as if I were someone else. I sighed and then looked up into his eyes. I fell hard for his eyes, and the loving sensation that I always got from them. No matter how hard I tried, it wasn't Logan's eyes.

"I'm sorry" I whisper softly. He looks over at me and sighs quietly to himself.

"Look Sarah, if you don't want to get…"

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"If you don't want to marry me, just say so" his voice cracked a bit, and that's when I noticed a tear sliding down his cheek. My heart broke into a million pieces, I was fucking things up.

"Brandon, I want to marry you. I love you" I said.

"Sometimes I feel like the only reason you love me is because of some weird pull that I feel and I know that you do to. It's more than just love it's something so much more, and I feel like it's not the kind of love that I once thought it was" he wiped his tear, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Do you want to marry me?" I questioned.

"More than anything" he whispered.

"Then there's nothing more to discuss" I said to him getting out of bed. I put on my slip on vans and a sweatshirt. When I turned around he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I'm going to go to my parents house"

"At 3am?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I just need to breath for a few" I said.

"Fine, call me when you get there" he sighed. I nodded, grabbed my purse and headed for the door. I decided to tell him I took a cab, so he could have the car. I wrapped my bag around my ankles and once I was far enough away and in a small wooded area I phased. It was the quickest way back to La Push. I raced back with such speed I barely realized where my feet were taking me, it was once place I didn't want to go.

"Logan you aren't doing anything for this relationship, you sit there like a bump on a log. How do you expect this to work if you won't try anymore?" I heard a voice yelling from a familiar home. I looked at the window where the yelling was coming from. His light was on and the window was open a smidge.

"I'M TRYING!" I heard him yell back, I had no clue how long he'd been angry for, and kind of prayed for the girl inside that room. I hoped she never had to see him phase, because of what happened to his Mom, the one time his Father got angry.

"You are not, plus what's with the picture of you and her?" great, this argument was about me, which was exactly what my argument with Brandon had been about.

"Its none of your business, she was my best friend" he yelled back in defense.

"If she "was" your best friend, then why is the picture still here, with "was" being in that sentence" she snapped.

"You try being friends with someone for 16 years and then fucking everything up. Then you can relate to feeling like shit about it, and you'd most likely miss them" he said.

"If you miss her so much than why don't you crawl back to her?" she said.

"Because I'm with you Miranda!" he yelled.

"Yah well lately it seems like you're with no one, but yourself" she said. I heard some commotion and then saw his front door swing open. I watched as he ran out after her. He grabbed her shoulder, and I figured things would get bad if she didn't get out of there.

"If you leave, don't you dare think about coming back" he yelled with a tone in his voice that really didn't mean what he said. I knew him still after all these years, that was a voice that said he didn't mean it and he was just angry. His fists were clenched and I could tell he was biting on his cheek to keep from phasing, trying to calm himself. She screamed loudly and then opened up the door to her little red Sundance, and then sped away.

As soon as she was out of sight he phased. I watched as he paced back and forth. I wanted to run over there to be with him, I knew I couldn't and I also knew where I had to go, and that was back to Brandon. I began to turn around, that was until I heard a voice in my head.

"How much of that did you hear?" the voice was calm and not as angry as the voice that was screaming a few minutes earlier.

"Just the part from where she blames me" I say back in my head. When I turned around there he was staring me in the face.

"I don't blame you" he says back. I put my head down and began to walk away again, when I hear his voice in my head again.

"Wait" he says. I stop and turn back to him.

"Why don't we phase, we'll talk in human form" he says.

"Fine, but close your eyes" I yell in my head. He turns around and at the same time we both phase. He stands there naked as I change into the clothes I stuck into my purse. By the time I finish I barely realize that he had run back to the house to get clothes, and he stood there waiting for me at his front door with welcoming arms.

I sit down on his bed, and he shuts the door quietly. We both have no idea what to say to each other, I sit there running my hand over his black comforter, while he makes his way to his bed to sit down next to me.

"What are you doing here?" he asks. I shrug, because honestly I have no idea how I ended up here when my original plan was to go straight to my parents house.

"To be honest, I don't know. I started running and this is where my heart took me" I said. He placed his warm hand on mine.

"You seem on edge" he whispers.

"Because I am" I say.

"Why's that?" I look up from staring down at his hand on top of mine and look into his eyes. I can't help but feel everything rush back again.

"Because you won't get out of my head" I say. He sighs and nods.

"I can't get you out of my head either" he replies back.

"So what does that mean?" he asks me. I shrug again.

"I really don't know" I say.

"I don't either" his voice sounds slightly shaky. He removes his hand from mine and that's when I feel his arms wrap around me and he pulls me in for a hug.

"Maybe I just miss you, more than anything" he says. I take in a deep breath and hear a sob escape. I tried to hold it in as long as possible, but I had to let it go.

"Maybe I do too" I whisper.

"So what now?" his voice so close to my ear I shiver. Our eyes meet and the second they do I can't pull myself away. Logan was my world, weather he was mine or not, he would always be my world.

"If I kissed you right now, would that be wrong?" he asked. I nodded. But the nod didn't seem to count for anything, because seconds later his lips rested on mine. They were as soft as I remembered, and my body froze, the only organ still in tact was my heart and it beat so fast I thought it was going to burst. I knew this was wrong and so did he, that's why we pulled away but not long after did our lips meet again. It was hard not to kiss him, hard not to love him. The second time I kissed him, Brandon's face popped up in my head and I pulled away, that's when I knew her face popped into his head too, because we both pulled away at the same time.


End file.
